The Gypsy and The Traveller
by LongRider
Summary: Janna Kalderash and Kal-El. Known as Jenny Calendar and Clark Kent. What if they had met? How different would their lives be? Set in Smallville season 5 and Buffy season 5.
1. Passion

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement or insult is intended. This is hopefully the first of a series that centre on two characters I thought could work well together.

The lady known as Jenny Calendar ran for her life.

Crashing through doors, running faster than she ever had before.

Criticising herself the whole time for being so colossally stupid.

The thing stalking her had been her assignment.

The vampire Angelus. She knew better than most just what he was capable of.

Documented accounts of atrocities.

Epic stories of brutality.

Infamous tales of cruelty.

Each and every one of them flew through her mind in a fear fuelled frenzy.

Racing down hallways.

She spared a brief glance behind her only to see that hungry look, that lust for the hunt.

_Escape is blocked.._

He wouldn't kill her yet.

_Cannot get out._

Panic seized her hammering heart.

_Doors were locked._

He was known to make sport of his victims first.

_Cannot get out._

There were fates worse than death.

Instinct screamed _that way._

Angelus had invented a few.

Her legs _shook_ with adrenaline.

The Kalderash Clan had claim to some as well.

Her lungs _burned_ in protest.

One had been a curse.

_Up, had to go up._

Placing the monster in a cage.

_Help!_

But now the monster was free.

_Anybody!_

Chasing her in the name of vengeance.

_Please!_

She couldn't see where he was.

_Somebody._

Cold arms caught her in a strong undead embrace.

_Save me._

A lightning fast move.

A body dropped to the floor.

Stepping over the crumpled form of Angelus the red and blue clad man offered a warm hand to the lady known as Jenny Calendar.

"Don't worry you're safe now."


	2. Exile

A philosopher once said you had to hit rock bottom before you could rise again.

Janna Kalderash, better known as Jenny Calendar, had certainly hit bottom.

Failed her mission.

Angelus had run wild again.

Failed her people.

Uncle Enyos was dead.

Failed those kids.

So many killed.

A grief stricken Buffy had told her. _Leave, now and never come back._

If it were anyone but the slayer Jenny might have ignored the little girl.

So Jenny had packed up and left.

One night she had found herself in a club in Metropolis.

Hurt by how _they_ turned away when she just wanted to help.

Angry by how _they_ blamed her for a monsters actions.

Grieving for the loss of an uncle who had always been there for her.

Knocking back drink after drink.

And scaring away every guy who had even a sliver of self preservation.

The perfect recipe for stupidity.

Then _he_ had come up to the bar.

Mr tall dark and lick-able.

There were no words, no customary pick up lines or come ons.

He didn't ask for her name, she didn't ask for his.

His eyes flashed as he saluted her with his glass, then downed it like he didn't feel a thing.

She found herself drinking when he drank. He noticed too.

It became a game between them, the challenge clear.

The Bartender eventually left the bottle between them to be emptied.

One bottle became two, two became three.

_No more,_ the bartender cut them off, citing safety when safety was the last thing on their minds.

Too angry to care.

Too hurt to stop.

Too tired of games.

She dragged him by his shirt to the dance floor.

They had lasted precisely one song.

The hard pounding beat fit her mood.

Even if she didn't know whether she wanted to fuck or fight.

She just wanted to feel _something_.

He had been willing and refreshingly unconcerned about his safety.

When they arrived back at his place she had attacked.

Clothes were torn by impatient hands.

The door might have been kicked shut.

Walls were hit in their haste to find the bedroom without looking.

Mouths too hungry to communicate fought for dominance.

The bruises around her neck and the burn on his chest were dismissed as unimportant.

They were both too busy.

When the last of their clothes came off so did all pretenses.

It was like a bell had been rung for the opening round and the bedroom was their arena.

It wasn't gentle or delicate.

There were no promises of love or forever.

It was unrestrained and uncivilized.

Instinct commanded and they obeyed.

Things like pride and self respect had been thrown out by need and want.

Time became meaningless in the pursuit of euphoria.

Tomorrow would be another day.

But for tonight nothing else mattered but two bodies and the escape they provided.

Feelings were toppled by sensation.

Thinking was scattered by pleasure.

Consciousness balanced precariously between bliss and overload.

Cries of passion erupted from both.

The challenge was the same as the one from the bar.

Like a team they worked in sync to get what they wanted. Again and again and again.

Awareness faded some time before dawn.

She awoke atop her bedmate stiff and sore.

After finding her clothes, she quickly dressed and left as stealthily as her compromised equilibrium would allow.

On her way down the steps outside she took stock of herself.

Everything was too bright and too loud, _it would get better._

Underwear destroyed, outfit was ruined, _she could buy another._

Throat blasted dry, _they had been making a lot of noise._

Body overtaxed and aching,_ felt fantastic._

Passing by three men dressed in suits, she headed for her hotel resolved to relax for the day before moving on.


	3. A long time ago in a galaxy far far away

The white knight fought against his enemy with his blue blade.

He had been pushed back by the black knight with the red blade for the entire fight.

Every strike was blocked, every thrust batted aside. His opponent was a skilled fighter.

But he fought on, he was the hero.

And heroes always fought until the end.

The fight had begun in the base.

Down the stairs into the command centre.

Out through the narrow passage where he was very nearly run through with the red blade.

Into the empty hanger, where they were still fighting and dodging on the upper level.

The heroic white knight pressed on against the wicked black knight. Looking up into that smiling face, he could see she was enjoying herself.

But that would not save her.

Heroes always won.

"Clark! Janna! Dinner time! Come down to the kitchen and get washed up." The voice of the wise queen called from the hanger doors.

They both froze and looked down.

"Mom! We can't stop now! The whole galaxy is in danger and needs saving!" Seven year old Clark Kent called back to his Mom. His new friend Janna Cold . . . Kald . . er . . . ish? His new friend Janna nodded her head in agreement.

Martha Kent just gave them 'the look' before turning back to the house "You can't save the galaxy on an empty stomach, so come on." Clark and Janna couldn't argue with that. _Clark's Mom was truly a wise queen._

As Clark turned to walk down the barn steps he felt something poke him in the back.

"Ha! I win again!" Janna called out in triumph, before dropping her sword and running around the old sofa that Clark's Dad and Earl Jenkins had carried up there last spring. Clark yelled in outrage before chasing her around the sofa and down the steps to the house.

"You cheated!" Clark was gaining on her, but she would be safe as soon as she got through the kitchen door, Mom had been very clear when she told them the rule for running.

Not in the house.

"I was the bad guy that time, the bad guys always cheat!" Janna gave a cheeky grin that proved she was not sorry at all. Not that Clark minded, he would get her back after dinner.

Janna had been travelling across the country with her mom and uncle before school started again. _And Miss Nadya had wanted to come to Smallville to see the meteors._

In exchange for letting them stay on the back forty for a few weeks, Janna's family was helping Clark's family out with chores, because as fast as Clark was growing he wasn't big enough to help yet.

When Clark's Dad had told him they were having gypsy's staying on the farm for the summer, Clark had been so excited.

He had read all about gypsy's in his encyclopaedia. There had even been a picture of a horse pulling a wagon with a woman with a scarf around her long hair and a man with a big hat.

Clark had been a little disappointed when the gypsy's didn't look like the one's in his book. _Well, Mr Enyos had a hat but it wasn't the same._

Janna wore jeans and a t-shirt same as him.

She had short hair. _It's called a pixie cut sweetheart._

Frames around her eyes. _They're glasses son._

Metal on her teeth. _Braces, she said her teeth grew too fast._

Clark understood completely. _He was growing so fast, he was the tallest kid at Smallville Elementary._

They talked about computer games and stars and other worlds. She became one of his best friends in a single day.

Mom had insisted they all joined them in the kitchen for meals while they were staying there.

So Clark now had someone to talk to about_ important stuff_ at breakfast time.

When Mom found out that Janna would be turning fourteen, she had insisted they have the birthday party in the house. There had been presents and singing happy birthday and a big surprise. _She had made a cake specially for Janna too, with big writing and fourteen candles, it was deli . . . deelish . . . it was yummy._

Janna had smiled all day. She had been thrilled.

Dad had even marked the measuring post with 'J.K. 14' Janna had laughed as she measured the gap between her mark and the one from Clark's 'C.K. 7'. _It wasn't a very big gap._

But best of all Janna had gotten a movie called 'Star Wars' from Miss Nadya.

They had both sat and watched the movie in absolute silence, not even blinking for fear of missing a thing.

Not that it mattered, they had watched it again and again, almost every night after that first time.

They had also managed to talk Clark's Dad into making them some red and blue swords with that tube stuff you put around the hot pipes. Clark didn't want to hurt Janna. _He was very strong and sometimes broke stuff._

Miss Nadya and Mr Enyos showed them how to use them._ Taught them both the rules.  
_

Light-swords became their favorite game.

For weeks, they chased each other around the farm, both quoting Star Wars until everyone _else_ was sick of it.

_They told each other to use the force a LOT._

Clark had never smiled so much in his life.

When it was time for Janna and her family to leave Clark tried hard not to cry as they said their goodbyes.

In the days after they had left in their huge R.V. He wondered around the farm like he was searching for something he had lost.

He played light-swords with Pete, but it just wasn't the same.

He ran his fingers over 'J.K. 14' from time to time.

He started spending his evenings in the barn looking at the stars.

But mostly he missed his friend.


	4. Welcome to smallville

The lady known as Jenny Calendar drove in the dead of night.

The whole time cursing old seers and ambitious third cousins.

Ever since her uncle Enyos was killed she had felt like a _bolla, _an outcast.

It was a feeling all too familiar, she had felt like an outcast in Sunnydale shortly before she had left.

Jenny drained the last of the battery acid disguised as coffee she had bought at her last pit stop, then placed the empty cup back in the holder next to her new security blanket.

A fully charged, military grade, taser.

After her near miss with Angelus there was no way she was going anywhere unarmed ever again.

_It had only taken the first of many nightmares to help make that decision._

Jenny Shuddered again at the memory of that night.

Running for her life, berating herself for getting too fixated on her work to notice the sun had gone down.

_And like a rank amateur you went into shock after nearly getting killed _She gave herself a good, hard mental slap.

It was the only explanation.

It was a fortunate thing that her mysterious rescuer had known enough to take her to the Sunnydale Emergency Room.

_Even if you can't remember the 15 mile journey, or even what he looked like. _ Another mental slap.

_It would have been nice to have had a chance to say thank you _And get a look at her rescuer in decent lighting instead of the shadowy outline she had seen that night.

_It was just a shame whoever it was hadn't finished off Angelus first._

The cop who took her statement had accepted her lies of being chased by someone on PCP. Then left her to the doctors. Accepting it as just another facet of Sunnydale nightlife.

It was only after she had gotten a cab home that the shakes had started.

She hadn't had a peaceful nights sleep since.

_Angelus had really stepped up his game after that, going after Buffy's friends._

The newspaper had made a mockery of their deaths, Oz was remembered as a musician who had supposedly committed suicide, _Willow had found him in his van parked outside her house._

Cordelia was remembered as a chronically bad driver who had died in a car accident, _she had been turned and poor Xander had been forced to stake her at the funeral home._

Jenny had offered to help in any way she could.

What hurt most was that Xander and Willow looked like they might have accepted, but Buffy and Giles had categorically turned her away.

Unwanted and already a target, Jenny had packed up her car and returned to her people.

Her _very_ distant third cousin Janos had wasted no time in assuming Enyos' position amongst the clan leaders.

The position was his by seniority, meaning that he had not earned it, but had inherited it due to his age and the fact he was born a male.

Jenny scoffed at the idea that the constantly sweaty mouth breather could earn anything. Most of what he claimed to have achieved was given to him by his parents who had wisely invested for the sake of their only child's future.

She shuddered to think about what could happen if he ever gained control of the clan.

Ambition, ignorance and idiocy, a lethal combination in a follower, an absolutely fatal combination in a leader. And sooner or later, like a house of cards, he would fall.

Jenny hoped she was nowhere near when he did, simply for the fact Janos would very likely take down others with him.

That was how she had come to find herself driving in the middle of the night, down a deserted road, with unending fields of corn on both sides like soldiers standing at attention as the only landmark.

So long as it was as far away from Janos as she could possibly get, she would take it.

The arrogant prick had offered her the assignment as a way for her to make up for the Angelus disaster in Sunnydale.

Despite the fact there was plenty of blame to go around, Sunnydale was considered a black mark against her.

So rather than stay and have other clan members look at her sideways she had taken the equally impossible assignment to be somewhere else.

_Anywhere else._

The old seer had said her vision had been of the Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, a powerful witch who had made enemies at just about every turn.

_It could have had something to do with her stabbing people in the back the moment she didn't have any use for them._

Looking over the few surviving historical records, Jenny had found very few the Countess hadn't betrayed in her quest for power.

In fact the only two she hadn't were her flunkies, lesser witches that had shared her fate. Madelyn Hibbins and Brianna Withridge.

All three had been executed, burned at the stake in 1604, but not before the Countess had sworn a blood oath of vengeance in front of her enemies. Vowing to rise again with the aid of her heir. Among those enemies that had been present were members of the Kalderash clan. _Under assumed names of course. _

Now according to the old woman, _who was never wrong, _the Countess was going to rise in a town in the west.

Jenny mused that the reason the old woman was never wrong, was that she only gave the barest details, _come up with the winning lottery numbers, then you could claim you were never wrong._

A name, Lana Lang.

A Place, Smallville. _Terrible name for a town._

A time, at the beginning of this century. _She could have narrowed it down a bit._

It was only due to her own research methods that she had learned where she needed to be.

If it hadn't been for Lana Lang, _who needed better online security on her bank account,_ checking out of her hotel and deciding to come back from Paris, Jenny could have stopped the 17th century witch and enjoyed a long overdue vacation at the same time.

Instead, she was driving in the dead of night, to a town even her cars GPS couldn't find, drinking bad coffee and fighting exhaustion. _All so I can find a descendant of a delusional dead woman and keep her away from anything remotely magical._

Smallville high was going to get itself a newly transferred computer science teacher and Lana Lang was going to get a new regular customer at her coffee shop. _If I ever find this damn hick town. _

"What I wouldn't give to see something other than rows upon rows of corn, just to liven things up a bit." Jenny said out loud as she stifled a yawn. _Great, now I'm talking to myself._

A flash of lightning made her veer off the road and into one of the unending cornfields before she hit the brakes.

It wasn't until the car came to a complete stop that she realised she could see something.

"Well, there we go." Grabbing her taser and a light, Jenny stepped out to get a better look.

To her surprise she found herself staring at the sight of a man rising to his feet.

_A really naked man._

"Huh."


	5. Crusade

One of the lights in the waiting area was on it's way out.

Jenny could tell by the fact it was flickering faster than a night club strobe light.

Add to that all of the magazines were months out of date and the drinks machine violently refused to serve up anything but scalding hot brown sludge in a plastic cup.

So far Smallvilles only hospital was just like any other hospital she had been to.

_Still, it wasn't all bad. _Jenny's eyes wandered to her hitchhiker again.

The nurse at the duty station had said he couldn't be left on his own and that the doctors were very busy tonight, so she would have to keep an eye on him.

Jenny hadn't really needed much arm twisting on that score. She hadn't taken her eyes off him since she had sat down.

He was currently wondering around the waiting area, wearing nothing but the blanket from the backseat of her car.

Of course, every now and then he'd forget to hold on to the blanket and it would slip revealing a little more of a body that was undoubtedly going to play the starring role in some _naughty_ dreams later.

There was something familiar about him too. Jenny was sure she knew him from somewhere, but every time she thought she'd come close to pinning it down, the blanket slipped and she got distracted _again._

_It's bad enough he's suffering from amnesia. If he keeps it up he's going to make my brain short circuit._

That damn blanket slipped again.

"Huh." _If they ever make streaking an olympic event, he'd win the gold every time. _

Jenny was saved from her musings by a blonde haired girl and a red haired lady.

* * *

_Clark Kent can fly._

Round and round, the same thought travelled through Jenny Calendars head.

_Clark Kent can fly._

Her naked hitchhiker was Clark Kent.

_Clark Kent can fly._

The little boy who had been her sparring partner during her families cross-country trip so many years ago. Was also the same man who she'd just seen take off.

_Clark Kent can fly._

He'd grown up, he'd filled out.

_Clark Kent can fly._

Jenny had driven to the Kent farm to check up on Clark after Martha Kent and the blonde girl had hustled him out of the hospital so fast.

_Clark Kent can fly._

Just as she'd pulled up to the house she had seen Clark shoot up into the sky like a rocket.

_Clark Kent can fly._

Gripping her steering wheel tightly she barely heard the blonde loudly exclaim.

"SHIT!" snapping her head up she saw the blonde pull Martha to her feet and then run inside the house.

* * *

Martha Kent was desperately searching for something under the kitchen sink.

Jenny was standing just inside the doorway while she waited for Martha to find success with her objective.

The blonde girl was manically pacing back and forth, all the time yammering on about caves.

"He'll go to the caves. Can't go to the caves, won't go to the caves, won't go back in the dark, won't go back, can't go back."

It had taken all of a second for her to decide to help, even if it meant her cover as Smallville High's newest computer science teacher was torn to shreds.

If she could help, in any way possible, she would.

It had taken slightly longer to convince Martha Kent. But once she had told her about the fourteenth birthday party the Kents hosted for her in their kitchen and pointed to the 'J.K. 14' carved into the wooden post. Martha was willing to take the help.

The blonde, whose name she had learned was Lindsey had followed Martha's lead.

_After she had calmed down. _Martha had been forced to stand in front of Lindsey to stop her from pacing back and forth by the kitchen table.

Explanations had been brief and rushed.

Clark was now calling himself Kal-El.

He had been kidnapped and brainwashed by Jor-El. Who had apparently done the same thing to Lindsey.

Jor-El wanted absolute control of Clark. _It was like the Eyghon possession all over again. _Jenny fought hard to suppress the shudder running up and down her spine.

Martha finally pulled out a small sealed case from under the sink and placed it on the table, opening it up, revealing a black rock.

"This is the way to save him."

* * *

Kara carried the comatose body of Jonathan Kent to the farm.

Barely breathing, clinging to life by a thread, like a typical human, too inferior to realise their own usefulness had passed.

"Wrong. Wrong. WRONG!"

Kara searched her surroundings again, ever since Jonathan Kent had interrupted her and Kal-El she had been periodically hearing that voice but was unable to locate the owner.

It mattered little, once she had delivered the body and the message that the Kents were not to interfere with Kryptonian matters ever again, she would return to Jor-El, her purpose fulfilled.

Martha Kent burst out of the doorway as soon as her human eyesight was able to perceive them.

As she drew nearer Kara realised something was wrong.

Martha Kent had a glowing green rock in her hand.

Unable to hold up Jonathan Kent, she dropped him as she fell to her knees.

"Where is my son?" Pain beyond description burned through her body, with one last supreme effort Kara attempted to burn away the source of her pain.

It proved to be a grave miscalculation.

"Them's the breaks bitch." Kara didn't have the strength to look this time.

If the pain of before lacked description, the new pain that followed was beyond imagination.

Feeling as though she had passed through the worst of it, Kara finally rose to her feet.

"Free." _That voice again,_ Kara paid it no mind as she stalked towards Martha Kent who was cradling her burned hand.

Just as she grabbed the interloper around her throat, she felt an attacker land on her back and wrap surprisingly strong arms around her own neck.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else ever again." The pressure increased.

It was the last thing Kara, herald of Jor-El would ever know.

And the first choice Lindsey Harrison would make in her new life.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, we use a green rock on Clark or Kal-El or whoever he's calling himself to take him down, then we use a black rock to split them in two so that Clark and the other one can duke it out?" Jenny kept her eyes on Martha and Lindsey, daring them to come up with a worse sounding plan.

"Yes, well, you and Mrs Kent will have to use the rocks on Clark, they're lethal to Kryptonians." Jenny's mind wrestled with yet another chunk of new information.

"What are Kryptonians?" Jenny asked, feeling even more out of her depth.

"People from the planet Krypton of course, those rocks are part of their planet and as far as we know, the only things really capable of killing them." Jenny thought she was beginning to understand as her mind played catch up. _Another planet!_

"So you're from Krypton? That's why you can't touch them?" An offended look passed over the younger girls face.

"Hell no! I'm from Illinois." Martha interrupted before anyone else could speak.

"Time to go." Heading for the door, Martha swiftly grabbed the small box and keys to the truck outside.

"I can't." Lindsey said in a small frightened voice. Martha turned back with a questioning look at the tall Blonde who was rooted to the spot.

"I'm sorry, I can't, you're going to the caves, Jor-El's caves, I can't go back there, I'm sorry, I can't go back in the dark again, I'm sorry, I just can't." Martha quickly wrapped the hyperventilating girl in a hug.

"It's okay Lindsey, Jor-El can't hurt you anymore." Martha spoke softly.

"I want to help, I do, you know I do, but he kept me trapped in there for years and I couldn't do a single thing to stop him." Lindsey valiantly tried to stop the tears from falling as she withdrew from the hug and looked at the surrounding walls and ceiling fearfully before running outside.

"Claustrophobia?" Jenny asked. Martha just nodded silently.

"I'll go with you." Jenny said.

* * *

"We're here." Martha announced as she switched off the truck's engine and got out, box in hand.

As Jenny followed, she clutched her taser tightly to her chest like a talisman.

Martha opened the box and passed Jenny a green rock, taking out another for herself and keeping a tight hold on the black one in her other hand.

She had already explained how the rock glowed when they got close to Kryptonians, _or not-Kryptonians from Illinois._

They were about to enter the cave and find hiding spots when the ground exploded, knocking them both off their feet.

When the dust cloud finally settled, they could see Kal-El standing before them.

Wasting no time, Martha rushed towards him holding out the green rock. Jenny was one step behind, doing exactly the same.

Only to watch Kal-El disappear. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Kal-El's superior tones carried from beside the truck behind them. Spinning around, Jenny and Martha watched as Kal-El effortlessly lifted the truck over his head.

_This is it,_ _we're dead._ Jenny looked to Martha to see her thoughts reflected back at her in Martha's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Martha said as she closed her eyes. Not wanting to see it coming, Jenny did the same.

When the sound of the truck hitting the ground reached her ears, Jenny opened one eye, not understanding what was happening. _Why am I not dead?_

Jenny looked around and spotted her answer.

The truck was sitting on it's side where Kal-El had been standing. Beside it, Lindsey had Kal-El pinned face down in the dirt, with both arms locked behind him and one knee in his back. Looking up at them Lindsey shouted. "What the hell are you two waiting for? Rock him already!"

Dropping the green rock, Martha raced forward and slammed the black rock onto his head.

The explosion threw everybody back.

Jenny sat up and tried to blink away the dazzling colours the sudden burst of light had left in her vision.

Only to see a bare chested Kal-El stood ten feet away, glaring at them all.

_Oh crap! That burn on his chest._

Memory intruded on the present.

A club in Metropolis.

A _lot _of alcohol.

And a _very athletic_ night.

_That's where I know him from!_

Walking towards Martha, Kal-El snarled. "You dare . . ." Whatever Kal-El was going to say was interrupted by a shirted Clark Kent plowing into him with the force of a freight train. Sending Kal-El flying forty yards before he just stopped in mid-air and then slowly returned to the ground.

"Damn right she dares." Clark shouted at Kal-El.

You remain a disappointment, Clark Kent" Kal-El started walking back to where he had been standing a moment ago.

"Thought I was the disappointment?" Lindsey said with a wry smile as she moved to stand beside Clark.

"Your defeat is inevitable." Kal-El coldly stated.

"Don't bet on it." All heads turned to . . . _a third Clark?_

"KAL?" With eyes full of mischief and a smile full of teeth, a bare chested Kal made his way over to stand by Clark and Lindsey with an undeniable swagger in his stride.

"Hi Clarkie, miss me?" A brief look of shock passed over his face before Kal-El quickly schooled his features back to detached indifference, he looked at his opponents and spoke.

"Your course of action is foolish, surrender." All three of them glared at Kal-El, but it was Lindsey who replied.

"This isn't gonna go well for you."


	6. Crusade part 2

Fiery red beams of concentrated heat shot out across the distance from Kal-El's eyes, while identical beams from Clark's own eyes shot out in answer as the two identical forces collided, generating enough heat to scorch the ground and make the surrounding air particles shimmer with the sudden increase in temperature.

While this was going on, Lindsey and Kal were both speeding towards Kal-El faster than the human eye could perceive. Before they could get there, Kal-El broke off his struggle with Clark with a final push and took to the skies. Forcing Lindsey and Kal to swerve to avoid crashing into each other.

Kal-El looked down on his opponents as they stared up at him from the ground, _not one of them understood what it meant to be a true Kryptonian._ Kal-El watched as they scurried around like the ants of this world. _What could they possibly do now?_

His question was answered in the form of a barrage of rocks, fence posts and a single tree.

"Pathetic." Kal-El assessed as he moved out of the line of fire.

Only to be grabbed by the legs of a leaping Clark Kent.

It proved to be the distraction that the other two needed to leap up also and find a handhold on his person.

"Pile on!" Lindsey yelled as she, Kal and Clark forced Kal-El crashing back down to the ground between them.

* * *

Jenny and Martha had just gotten back to their feet when the force of the four body impact sent them tumbling back to the ground again.

"Touchdown!" Called a triumphant voice from the centre of the new crater that had been formed not ten feet away from Jenny and Martha. Whether it was Clark or the other one called Kal who had spoken, Jenny didn't know, but she doubted very much it was the one who called himself Kal-El since he was being dragged out of the crater by the other two and looking a little worse for wear.

Faster than she could see, Kal-El was on his feet and slamming the heads of Clark and Kal together.

Before they hit the ground, Lindsey blasted Kal-El with heat vision, Kal-El blocked it with his own, literally fighting fire with fire as both he and Lindsey dug in their feet to hold their ground.

"This is not your concern." Kal-El's superior tones issued from the bright light and intense heat.

"Did you ever stop to think that Jor-El might be wrong?" Lindsey retorted.

"What he does is necessary. My father only wants what is best for us all." Kal-El seemed to increase the intensity shooting from his eyes.

"Nobody asked him." Lindsey snarled in defiance. Even as she was pushed back by the force of Kal-El's power.

Suddenly the force vanished as Kal-El crumpled to his knees, eyes screwed shut and hands covering his groin, the wind taken out of his sails by a smirking Kal who was on the ground directly in front of him, pulling back his boot from a well aimed kick.

Looking up to two faces identical to his own, Kal-El could only grimace as they both grabbed him by the arms and threw him through one of the cave walls, creating a hole even larger than the entrance.

Kal-El, flew out of it almost immediately and crashed into them with the force of a wrecking ball.

And with that, the fight was on.

There was no real way to describe the fight for anybody who did not witness it themselves.

The three almost identical men fought with such different styles it was almost easy to tell them apart.

Kal was a brawler, he used fists, elbows and anything he could get his hands on to use as a weapon to inflict maximum damage to any exposed area or perceived weakness.

Clark was a novice, he had relied on his abilities all his life and while having no distinct style, he learned fast, quickly picking up what worked and what didn't at any moment. Making him both unpredictable and difficult to counter.

Kal-El was a fully trained Kryptonian martial artist. Every move measured, every strike perfect, every step even and balanced.

And Lindsey was a whirlwind of motion, keeping her distance until she saw an opening, then she would race in close to strike, quickly backing away out of reach from any retaliation.

Clark and Kal dodged and weaved around Kal-El's strikes as best they could, while at the same time staying close enough to prevent him from using any of his Kryptonian abilities, they'd quickly learned that if Kal-El got any distance away from them, he could use his strength and speed to devastating effect.

As he'd done to break Clark's ribs.

_Not that it had mattered too much, the bones had healed in three seconds with all this sunlight. _Martha and Jenny could see that Kal, Clark and Lindsey were working like a team, each chipping away at Kal-El's defences.

While one attacked, the other recovered.

When one of them was knocked aside, the other struck to prevent Kal-El from pressing the advantage.

It was the death of a thousand cuts.

Kryptonians might have been as close to perfect as it got in a yellow sun.

But apply enough force and they felt pain just like everybody else.

Currently Kal-El was feeling more pain than he could have described in his one day old existence. His opponents were forcing him further and further back.

Kal-El felt like a planet being orbited by three angry moons, each circling him in concentric rings.

The one called Kal would move in closest, willing to risk injury so long as he could cause it.

Clark Kent displayed better judgement, never striking in the same place twice, keeping his attacks random and varied.

The one called Lindsey focussed on one area on his body, waiting patiently, then striking in the exact same place whenever an opportunity presented itself. The cumulative damage was beginning to take effect. He was quickly coming to expect the attacks.

Catching Lindsey in the side of her head with a strong hit, he felt a brief moment of satisfaction as she stumbled.

In the space of a heartbeat he caught Clark Kent's leg mid-kick and threw him head first into the dazed girl.

As both he and Lindsey crashed to the ground, Clark could make out the thundering sounds of the body blows Kal was taking.

Out of instinct more than anything else, Clark blindly rushed Kal-El and grabbed him around his torso before ramming him head first through another section of the cave walls.

It was long enough for Kal to pull himself together and charge into the cave's new hole and rejoin the fight.

As much as she wanted to help, the old fear of the cave flashed in Lindsey's mind again, bringing her to a halt before she even took a step toward the three identical men.

Judging by the thunderous sounds and the tremors, she could tell any kind of skill had been thrown out and now it was all down to body blows and pain tolerance.

Lindsey's vision switched to x-ray, seeing through the rock and the crystal structures hidden within them. Onwards to the three way grudge match that was making the surrounding walls crumble with the force of the blows.

Kal-El's fancy martial arts training would do him no good now, for every measured move and perfected strike, Jor-El's puppet had no experience to back up his training. Lindsey realised he had not picked a fight he could win, he was a fighter who had learned his art, but had never used it until now.

With one final struggle, Kal-El was beaten, Kal had finally gotten him into a choke hold that he couldn't escape from with Clark keeping a tight hold on his arms and as his consciousness faded, so too did his body until it was gone. _Just like my fight with Kara._

* * *

The artificial intelligence known as Jor-El, had witnessed the battle, cold, hard, logic came as close as it could to calculating surprise, data gathered from the battle showed that the next actions of Clark Kent and the anomalous aberration were emotionally chosen and completely irrational.

It had miscalculated.

Surging with power gathered over the years as it waited for the child to reach maturity, the intelligence worked hard to find an acceptable solution.

If it had been capable of the flight or fight reflex all living beings had it would have given a name to it's findings.

Fear.

"Jor-El" Called Clark Kent, his wounds slowly healing now that he was out of direct sunlight. "Answer me, I know you can hear me."

"Looks like the big bad machine is giving us the silent treatment. NOTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Kal yelled at the cave ceiling.

"You should not be here." Came the disembodied voice.

"Listen Jor-El! And listen carefully, What I said months ago is still true, I won't be who you want me to be, but if you restore Jonathan Kent to full health I'm willing to learn about my heritage. I have questions and I'm sure you have answers, but understand. I'm not your ally, I'm not your pawn or your slave! And I have no problem being your enemy." Clark looked to his 'brother' while he waited for a reply, the look in Kal's eyes clear. _What the hell are you doing?_

"I do what I must for the sake of your destiny, my son." Jor-El's voice was devoid of any emotion. Kal snarled in annoyance.

"Check your history, cowards and bullies have used the 'greater good' excuse for centuries. Pick a different answer computer, because your continued existence is tied directly to it." It was Clark's turn to give a questioning look.

"You were resisting your training, training every Kryptonian goes through when they come of age, as tradition dictates." The look of outrage on both their faces was plain for any to witness.

"Are you telling us that you were only following the rules? FOLLOWING ORDERS?" Kal was angry again, Clark interceded before he could build up to a full rant.

"Can you restore my father's health or not?" There was an immediate flash of light and a surge of power could be felt in the cave walls at the answer.

"I am your father." Kal threw his arms up in disgust.

"Jor-El died on Krypton, Krypton was destroyed, Jor-El was destroyed, you are NOT Jor-El! Now answer the question, can you undo the damage you inflicted on Jonathan Kent or not?" Both Clark and Kal waited for an answer with baited breath.

"I have done nothing to Jonathan Kent, his injuries are a result of your actions." Now Clark threw his hands up in outrage.

"Answer the question dammit!" Kal practically growled at the surrounding cave.

"Your training is more important than any single human life my son, you must gather the stones . . "

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! CAN YOU MAKE JONATHAN KENT HEALTHY OR NOT? IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT THEN WE'RE DONE TALKING!" Kal favoured his 'brother' with an approving nod at that outburst.

"You were sent to Earth for a purpose. I am your father, as the last son of Krypton, it is your duty to carry out your destiny." Martha, Jenny and an incredibly nervous Lindsey had crept to the edge of the caves opening and had overheard everything, what they heard next wasn't anger, it was disappointment.

"Krypton is dead, Jor-El and Lara are dead, you are a ghost, and it's time you stopped haunting me." With that Clarks eyes glowed red before he started blasting away at the cave walls, Kal immediately joined in, calling to Lindsey as he did so.

"Hey cuz! Feel like burning something?" Wasting no time, Lindsey joined in with a gleeful smile and a one word answer.

"Therapy!"

All around them the caves were being melted, vaporised or burned, depending on the consistency of the wall in particular, once the crystals underneath were revealed, they too were burned, until there was nothing left.

The artificial intelligence tried to defend itself, but it's attempts were hampered by the fact that several key crystals had already been destroyed. As it attempted to reroute it's functions the three prong attack continued to diminish it until finally the power core, the crystals used to store all of it's power were struck.

The destruction of the caves was just as impressive as the destruction of the ship that had brought the Kryptonian child to earth.

* * *

"Ow." Jenny muttered as she was lifted back to her feet. The sentiment was shared by everybody as they all regained their bearings.

The shockwave had flipped the truck, so Lindsey was righting it while she waited for somebody to come up with an idea of what they all did now.

"Honey? Are you okay." Martha directed her question to Kal, who she had noticed was quite literally fading.

"Yeah mom, don't worry, I had a feeling this wouldn't be permanent." He turned his gaze to his 'brother'.

"Have some fun once in a while Clarkie." Kal turned to Lindsey and smiled. "Don't let him brood so much cousin, he's boring when he broods." Lindsey smiled at the request and at the appellation of 'cousin'.

Grabbing Clark by the arm. Everyone watched as Kal faded into his 'brother' until only Clark remained.

"Let's go home."


	7. Fire

The journey back to the farm had been awkward.

Clark looked over the other passengers in the truck. His mom was driving with one hand on the wheel, her other arm resting on the open window frame of the driver's side door.

Sitting next to her was Lindsey, who had been brainwashed by Jor-El to believe she was his Kryptonian cousin Kara. Apparently she had been staying with mom on the farm the whole time Clark had been trapped in the caves, getting his own version of the Jor-El treatment. Every now and again she would turn her head to look back at the ruins of the caves that she had helped him and Kal destroy, before turning back and grinning like a monkey.

And finally there was the raven haired beauty sitting between Lindsey and himself, who had introduced herself as Jenny Calendar. She was sitting still with a taser clutched to her chest with both hands. Lost in her own thoughts.

He really wanted to apologise to everyone for Kal-El, _sorry my brainwashed version of me tried to kill you didn't quite cut it. And as for Kal? _This wasn't the first time his rebellious nature had run wild. It was definitely the first time he'd done so independently. Kal's memories and emotions of the fight, the destruction of the caves and that damn machine, were still clear in his head. _Not to mention being able to remember the whole thing from two distinct perspectives. _

There was also the fact that he had recognised Jenny from their one night together in Metropolis. But the last thing he wanted to do was have _that_ discussion, especially when his mom was in hearing distance.

So Clark kept his mouth shut and enjoyed his newly earned freedom from Jor-El and all of his manipulations.

* * *

The first thing Martha did when they got back was place the green and black Kryptonite in separate containers under the sink. She then made coffee for everybody to give her hands something to do while her body tried to release the nervous energy it no longer needed.

As everybody filed in she noticed how Clarks eyes followed Jenny.

"I know you, don't I?" Jenny whirled around to face him and prayed he wouldn't talk about _that_ here and now.

With her back to Lindsey and Martha, Jenny eyes screamed at him, _DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT METROPOLIS! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT METROPOLIS! _

"Introductions are in order." Lindsey moved forward and stuck her hand out to Clark and Jenny.

"Lindsey Harrison, former herald of Jor-El brainwashed to think I was Kara. But thanks to Martha I'm now going by Lindsey Kent, distant cousin from california." Jenny wanted to hug the tall blonde at that moment. Instead, she smiled and took the offered hand.

"Janna Kalderash, born into a Romani gypsy clan that has been keeping it's eyes on powerful individuals for centuries. But I go by Jenny Calendar, Smallville high's newest computer science teacher." Clark finally got the hint and exchanged handshakes with them.

"Kal-El, last son of Krypton, sent to conquer earth and 'rule them with strength' by Jor-El." Everybody looked at him as he raised his arms and paused for dramatic effect.

Clark shook his head as he dropped his arms. "But I prefer Clark Kent, high school senior and newest tryout for the football team. Besides, mom would kill me if I didn't go to college first." Lindsey sniggered as Martha and Jenny shared a sigh of relief for different reasons.

Before Martha could comment the phone rang.

* * *

"So let me see if i've got this right." Jenny paused long enough to take a sip of her first decent cup of coffee since arriving in the midwest. "You ran through the wall?" Lindsey was giggling again at the mental imagery of Clark pulling a looney tune-esque stunt.

Clark just groaned in response. "I was six years old, my speed had a habit of kicking in randomly and I didn't know how to control it." Lindsey was now outright laughing.

"So that's when your mom came up with the 'no running in the house' rule?" Clark just nodded. Despite everything, it was nice to be able to talk about his powers to someone other than his parents. _Pete had tried, but in the end he couldn't cope with it and had moved away from Smallville._

Lindsey was looking at the measuring post while she tried to get her laughter under control. "So heat vision, check, super strength, check, super speed . . . hey, is this right?"

Clark turned to look at what Lindsey was pointing at. "They're all accurate." Clark confirmed.

Jenny turned to look as well. _Holy crap! _"You really did grow fast."

Looking at her own 'J.K. 14' before looking at the 'C.K's that were above it. There hadn't been time to really notice before. _Oh that is so unfair! _"You mean to tell me you've been this tall since you were twelve years old?"

Clark gave an innocent shrug. "What can I say, I was a healthy, growing boy. Mom was just relieved that I finally stopped." _Which for a couple raising an alien child, had been a real concern at the time._

"What about x-ray vision?" Lindsey quickly changed the subject. Only to watch as Jenny nearly choked on her coffee, before asking with a bewildered voice.

"X-ray vision?" When both Clark and Lindsey nodded in the affirmative, Jenny knew they weren't joking.

"It only works when I, we, focus our eyes." Clark said with a questioning look at Lindsey who nodded her head in confirmation. "Except lead, can't see through lead at all." Jenny nodded her head at this information, the whole time thinking, _must remember to look into lead lining my apartment._

"What about flying?" At this both Lindsey and Clark looked uncertain. Which was odd.

"Kal-El could, so stands to reason I could too. I'm not sure, I'm also in no hurry to try." Jenny accepted that even though it seemed to her like a great power to have. She Turned her head to Lindsey with a questioning look.

Lindsey shrugged, "Only with a jet-pack. Do they have those now?" Clark and Jenny both shook their heads wiping the hopeful look off the blondes face.

"What about hover-boards?" Again her hopeful look was dashed by Jenny and Clark.

"The future sucks!" Lindsey mumbled before looking down at the floor in disappointment.

"Vampires are real." Jenny said in an effort to console the girl.

It seemed to do the trick, Lindsey perked up at that. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Jenny nodded. "They can't go out in daylight, survive decapitation, a stake through the heart, or enter private residences without an invitation. Public buildings like a school after sundown are fair game." Jenny noticed Clark straighten at her last comment.

"That was you that night wasn't it?" Jenny had already put it together in her head. Clark simply nodded.

"Thank you for saving my life. What were you doing in Sunnydale?" Clark took a deep breath before answering.

"Do you know who Virgil Swann is?" At Jenny's nod and Lindsey's shrug of indifference, Clark continued. "He had spent the better part of his life trying to translate transmissions that were sent from Krypton. He believed they were a message. After tracking me down he showed me them and that's when I found out about the kind of planet I had come from. I was more than a little distracted running back from New York . . ."

"New York?" Jenny couldn't help blurting out.

"Manhattan to be exact." Clark answered with a self-deprecating smile. "I can run really fast remember. So I was running back from Manhattan and didn't stop until I nearly crashed into a school building, guess I was a little distracted. Anyway, I turned myself around and was about to get moving when I saw you running away from that guy in the long coat. The rest you know."

Jenny took a moment to try and reconcile just how a person runs from Manhattan to Sunnydale.

Lindsey just looked annoyed. "Well I don't! What happened?"

"I was being chased by Angelus, a particularly nasty vampire who wanted me dead because my clan were the ones who put the soul of the body he was inhabiting back in charge leaving him trapped." Jenny fought the shudders the memory of that night sent through her body.

"Come again?" Lindsey asked.

"A vampire is made when the soul leaves and a demon basically car jacks your body and goes for a joyride. What my clan did was magically hogtie the demon and stick it on the backseat, putting the original owner back behind the wheel." Jenny explained what had been done to Angel.

"So why was he after you?" Lindsey asked while mentally filing away everything she was being told about vampires and demons and magic.

Jenny sighed before answering. Having already decided she wouldn't lie to these people. They had already shown an incredible amount of trust and she would do nothing to betray that.

Taking another sip of coffee she answered. "Because no-one knew that if he got happy then his soul would move on. My Clan cursed him because the demon killed one of their daughters. They decided killing it was too good for it. But demons don't feel remorse or guilt. So they put his soul back in his body to punish him."

Lindsey jumped to her feet in outrage. "But that's sick! You said the soul wasn't responsible! Why punish some poor guy who got body-jacked?" Jenny shook her head. _I said the same thing when I found out._

"Because my ancestors were hurt and angry. Hell, they were fools." _And I nearly did the same thing to him, just so I could be accepted again._ Jenny dismissed the old thoughts that re-entered her head. She'd gone back the next day after her near miss and destroyed her notes, the disc, everything. Not wishing that fate on anybody. _Wherever you are Angel, I hope you're at peace._

Noticing the look on Jenny's face. Lindsey quickly changed the subject. "What is that crystal thing Clark?" Clark placed the Crystal he'd been holding in the middle of the table while Lindsey retook her seat.

When she had helped Clark and Kal destroy the caves, it had been the only thing left. Everything else had vaporised under a triple dose of heat vision.

"Fire." Murmured Lindsey when she looked at the symbol.

"You can read that?" Clark asked with concern in his voice. Jenny just leaned in to get a closer look.

"Apparently. I look at the symbol and the word fire pops into my head. Where'd you get this anyway?" Lindsey interlocked her fingers and twiddled her thumbs nervously. _Apparently i've got the language skills to go with my Kryptonian abilities._

"Took it from Kal-El, who took it from a Jet in mid-flight." Clark answered before remembering it was a Luthorcorp jet. _I really hope everyone onboard is okay. And that no-one saw me._

"Why didn't you guys destroy it?" Jenny asked, while resisting the urge to touch it. _Even if it is from another planet._

"Believe me, we tried. This thing can survive a triple shot of heat vision, I have no idea what could destroy it." Clark looked to Jenny and Lindsey, hoping they had an option.

"Better put it someplace safe for now, how about we bury it somewhere?" Lindsey suggested. Jenny nodded in agreement, if only because the temptation to touch it was starting to worry her.

Clark rose to his feet. "Any suggestions where?" Jenny and Lindsey followed him outside. After looking around, Jenny pointed to a fence post.

"How deep do those posts go?" Lindsey smirked and effortlessly pulled it up and out, revealing that it had been two feet deep into the ground. Long enough for an arm to reach the bottom without having to make the hole wider with tools. _Still, it would look pretty funny for someone to try explaining why they were up to their armpit in the ground. _

Clark sealed the crystal in a small metal container. _The Kents seemed to have a stock of them._ Then gently dropped it into the hole. Allowing Lindsey to push it a little deeper with the post before everybody turned back to the house.

"What about flying cars?" Lindsey asked out loud, making Clark and Jenny smile.

"Sorry Lindsey, no." Jenny answered, knowing Lindsey was fighting the urge to stamp her foot in annoyance.

"Before Jor-El kidnapped my ass, everybody said we'd have flying cars, jet packs, hover boards, the works! I've been asleep for fourteen years, you'd think the future would be like the Jetsons by now!"

Clark couldn't help it, he cracked up listening to Lindsey complain about the apparent lack of progress. Unable to resist poking the proverbial angry bear with a stick, Clark told Lindsey.

"We don't have robot pets either." Jenny didn't think it was possible for Lindsey to get more wound up.

"SUCKS! I TELL YOU! THE FUTURE SUCKS!" flinging her hands up in annoyance, Lindsey followed Clark and Jenny into the house.

* * *

Jenny observed Lindsey watching nervously for any sign of the truck Mrs Kent was using to drive Mr Kent back from the hospital. The phone call had been to let them know Mr Kent was awake.

Every few minutes she would get up from the kitchen table and walk over to the window and take a peak. Then come back and sit down.

It was getting to the point where she was starting to super-speed between table and window and Jenny was starting to worry.

Clark wasn't as worried.

"Lindsey, would you relax, they'll be here when they'll be here." It had been decided that Mrs Kent would go and get Mr Kent alone. That way she could break all of the news to him gently. _And not run the risk of shocking him back into a coma._

"Easy for you to say, you were all little and cute when you made your first impression. I insulted your folks and tried to kidnap you when it was my turn." Lindsey bit her lip as all of her nervous energy prevented her from sitting still.

_So that's what this is about! She was worried they would turn her away. _ Jenny shared a mischievous look with Clark.

"Anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?" Clark asked with a mischievous smile. Lindsey turned to him with such a look of anger it was a wonder Clark was still standing. _Even with his invulnerability._

"Clark be nice. It's not like Mr Kent is going to immediately find his shotgun and chase her off his land." Lindsey mouthed thank you to Jenny as she turned back to the window. "He'd probably need at least a day to make kryptonite shells for the gun first."

Lindsey spun back to face Jenny with such a look of horror. Before realising both Clark and Jenny were silently cracking up.

"You two are NOT FUNNY!" They were spared any more from the irate teen when the truck finally arrived. Unable to wait any longer, Lindsey ran out the door to greet Martha and Jonathan.

The tall blonde quickly schooled her features into a look of welcome as they got out of the truck.

Even from this distance the elder Kents could feel her nervousness as she hesitantly approached. Before she could say anything Jonathan spoke. "Martha tells me you've been staying on the farm with her while Clark and I were . . . away. And that you're calling yourself Lindsey Kent now"

She nodded quickly, too scared to speak. Jonathan noted out of the corner of his eyes that Martha seemed to be giving him a curious look. Crossing his arms he continued.

"Funny thing is, I don't remember having a niece." Her eyes suddenly found something over by the barn intensely interesting to look at as her lip trembled in heartbroken resignation.

"Welcome to the family, I'm your uncle Jonathan." In the space of a heartbeat Lindsey's surprised eyes snapped back to face him and with a sob of relief she wrapped him up in a rib cracking hug. As soon as the surprise wore off Jonathan awkwardly reciprocated. The whole time Martha watched with a proud smile at the good man she'd married.

"Toldja." Clark's voice came from the doorway as he smiled at his newly extended family.

"Fine." Came Lindsey's muffled reply. Jonathan stifled a chuckle as Lindsey refused to let go. Jenny just hid behind her coffee cup and felt happy for her friend as Clark stood on the porch with a smug look on his face.

"I think we have a few things to talk about." Lindsey finally relinquished the hug and everybody turned back into the house.

Taking that as he cue to leave, Jenny handed Clark her empty mug and made her way down the steps to her car.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked.

"This is a family thing, I don't want to intrude." Martha just frowned in confusion before sharing a look with Jonathan.

"Lindsey, would you mind carrying Jenny into the house, something's obviously wrong with her legs." Lindsey just smiled eagerly.

"Sure thing Uncle Jonathan." In the blink of an eye, Jenny found herself looking at the ground as she was unceremoniously slung over Lindsey's shoulder.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's sticking around huh?" Lindsey declared as she carried Jenny to the house.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I freely admit to being a compulsive tinkerer and would just like to say a big thank you to everybody who has waited patiently for me to get my head in order and commit to a direction for my story. The re-write of my re-write is nearly up to speed. I also really appreciate everyone taking the time to review my work. For anyone with questions about why I've gone in the direction I have, my answer is this. For all the success of Smallville and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, both shows lacked consistency.

In canon, Bridgette Crosby showed up with Black K, the fix to Martha Kent's months long problem. How could Swann's people possibly know what Black K would do to Clark? This seemed too easy to believe.

Lindsey Harrison a.k.a. Kara from Krypton: Killed by Cave Jor-El, which everyone in canon seemed to either forgive or forget about.

Jenny Calendar a.k.a. Janna Kalderash, knew both a Watcher and a Slayer, she'd know the rules for vampires. Angelus was her assignment, you'd think she'd do her homework . The real big one is this. Why would a computer science teacher so pro-technology not have a computer at home?

Clark taking down Cave Jor-El: Clark is a nice guy, doesn't mean he's a pushover. No way would ma and pa Kent raise their boy to not stand up to a bully. Make no mistake, A.I. Jor-El is a bully. Clark shut down Fortress Jor-El in canon, he even destroyed Ship Jor-El, why he never took down Cave Jor-El never made any sense.


End file.
